Ninja Soul Mates
by bunndlesofjoy
Summary: It all first started with the first meeting when their eyes connected. Their bond begins to grow the more they are in each other presence and the souls begin to connect and bond to one another. Watch as their relationship grows, the souls bond to each other, and fall in love.
1. Ninja Soul Mates OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
**/Author Comments\

* * *

 **OC Character Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Serenity Senju-Saratobi-Uzumaki. **  
Birth Date:** May 20 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 18 **  
Height:** 170 cm **  
Weight:** 48 kg  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup **  
Blood type:** O **  
Classification:** Sage, Sensor Type and Miko. **  
Affiliation:** Konohagakure and Mount Myoboku **  
Clan:** Senju, Sarutobi and Uzumaki.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Silver and Sapphire Blue. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Ramen and Tea. **  
Likes:** Family, Adopted Children, Soulmate when found, Nature and animals. **  
Dislikes:** Arrogant people, selfish people, Danzo due to his attempts on her grandfather's life, most of the Uchiha clan due to the way they treat Obito and the way Kakashi is treated because of his father's failed mission. **  
Hobbies:** Gardening, Cooking, Baking, Reading and Drawing.

 **Physical Description:** She has Moonlight silver hair in a long ponytail and Sapphire blue eyes. She has an illusion so her hair is midnight black and has hazel coloured eyes.

She is wearing a long blue kimono with a sapphire blue obi and ribbon that shows off her curves and assets, blue ninja sandals and the standard Konoha forehead protector.

 **Distinguishing Features:** At the side of her neck, on her collarbone, there is a birthmark in the shape of a pair of silver angel wings. On her left arm, she has a birthmark that is some moonlight silver Vines with Flowers wrapping around her whole arm twice.

 **Personality:  
** Caring **  
**Kind **  
**Protective of her family and her precious people **  
**Perceptive **  
**Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary **  
**Does not hold any grudges **  
**Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it

 **Family:  
** Sasuke Sarutobi (Great Grandfather)-Deceased **  
**Asuma Sarutobi (Uncle) **  
**Biwako Sarutobi (Grandmother) - Deceased **  
**Hiruzen Sarutobi (Grandfather) **  
**Konohamaru Sarutobi (Younger Brother) **  
**Butsuma Senju (Great Great Grandfather) – Deceased **  
**Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather) – Deceased **  
**Mito Uzumaki-Senju (Great Grandmother) – Deceased **  
**Tobirama Senju (Granduncle) – Deceased **  
**Itama Senju (Granduncle) – Deceased **  
**Kawarama Senju (Granduncle) – Deceased **  
**Nawaki Senju (Second Cousin) – Deceased **  
**Tsunade Senju (Second Cousin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
**/Author Comment\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~  
**

* * *

 **~~~Serenity's POV~~~**

* * *

I was taking a leisurely stroll through the park enjoying the peaceful aura given off by the sound of the waterfall hitting the lake, the rustling of the leaves from the surrounding trees and the mixture of colours from the different flower beds and the cherry blossom trees.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name was cheerfully shouted by a voice that was familiar.

"Serenity Nee-Chan"

I turn around to see a female and two boys at the age of 13 running towards me.

The female running towards me was Rin Nohara and the two males are Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. Rin has straight brown hair, which is cut in a chin-length bob that frames her face and brown eyes. She has a rectangle purple marking on either side of her cheeks. She is wearing a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron skirt, under which she is wearing black shorts. She is wearing the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of black sandals, red stockings that stop at her thighs and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist.

Kakashi has spiky, silver hair that is often oriented to his left-side and dark grey eyes. He has a mask that covers the lower part of his face with only his eyes being shown. He is wearing a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, dark pants, blue ninja sandals and a standard Konoha forehead protector.

Obito has black eyes and short, spiky black hair. He is wearing a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. His jacket is fastened to the rest of his outfit by two buttons on the collar and has the Uchiha clan crest on the back. He is also wearing a white belt, blue sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors.

I met these three before they became a genin, well Rin and Obito as Kakashi already had a Sensei and was already a genin. They also come around my house well; of course, it was Rin dragging both Obito and Kakashi over to my home. Well dragging Kakashi more than anyone else. From when we first met a year ago we have gotten closer and I see them as my Children well-adopted children but my children never the less. Rin is my beautiful, cheerful and sweet daughter; Kakashi is my handsome, protective son that makes sure that no one tries to hurt me after losing his mother at birth and his father while he was younger, though he tries not to show that he is. And Obito is my clumsy, handsome, sweet son that always tries to make everyone around him smile even though his clan tries to knock down his self-esteem. Not like it works with me around. No one hurts or even tries to hurt my precious children and think they will get away, with it? No, they won't, I am very protective of my precious people.

That includes my grandfather, even though he is the Hokage and is more than strong enough to protect himself, it doesn't matter. He is family and I will protect my grandfather from people that try to kill him especially that war hawk. He thinks that I don't know that he is plotting a way to become Hokage and change the village into his ideals well so far he has failed and he has seemed too stopped, for now at least after all I had stopped over a hundred of these attempts since I was 15.

Rin, Obito, and Kakashi were now in front of me. One minute I was looking at the three of them and the next thing I see is the blue sky. I felt a weight on my chest and look down to see Rin on my chest snuggling close. I looked at Rin with amusement clearly being shown in my eyes.

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

My curiosity got the better of me and I followed them and came to a tree branch that was out of their sight but I was able to see them. I saw my three students running towards a female. I took a closer look at the female and the breath caught in my throat.

She has midnight black hair in a high ponytail which reaches down to the bottom of her back and hazel coloured eyes. She is wearing a long blue kimono with a sapphire blue obi and ribbon that shows off her curves and assets, blue ninja sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector.

There is only one thought going through my mind at that second. She is the most beautiful female I have ever seen but for some reason, I don't think that it is her correct hair and eye colour. I don't know why but that is the feeling that I seemed to be getting just by looking at her. It also doesn't help that with just looking at her my body seems to be reacting to her. That has never happened before.

I watch my three students appear in front of her, Serenity I believe Obito called her, and see Rin jump on her and knock her to the ground and snuggling onto her chest. I continued to watch them feeling amused but that soon changed when I heard her talk.

"Rin Sweetheart, what's the matter? You're not normally this enthusiastic when greeting me."

My body reacted more strongly than it did just by looking at her. I don't understand why my body is reacting this way. I might have to go and ask Jiraiya- Sensei and see if he can tell me why.

* * *

 **~~~Serenity's POV~~~**

* * *

Rin doesn't answer my question she just snuggles further into my chest. Sensing Rin emotions I pick up that she is feeling distressed over something so I allow some of my different type of chakra that no one knows about, apart from my grandfather. My chakra is different as it is similar to that of a Miko; I, of course, have my normal chakra that I always use for my Jutsu but with my different chakra I am able to calm a person down when they are distressed or have a negative emotion and of course I am able to heal most diseases and injuries with it. I use my special chakra to protect the village at all times as I have a barrier surrounding the whole village so I know who comes into the village before they get inside and I am able to know if they are a threat to the village or not.

I manage to raise myself off the ground so that I am sitting up. Even though I sat up Rin still didn't move from my chest. I look towards Kakashi and Obito to find the pair of them looking at Rin with concern showing in their eyes but of course, Kakashi being Kakashi tries to hide his concern.

"Kakashi, don't the three of you have training with your sensei today? I normally don't see the three of you until later when Rin drags you to my house for tea."

I see that Kakashi slowly moves his eyes away from Rin to my eyes after snapping out of the shock of Rin not speaking or answering my question. Rin is never silent.

"Minato-Sensei let us finish earlier today so the three of us decided to come and find you and see if you could see what was wrong with Rin."

"What is the matter with Rin? She isn't normally this silent. Did something happen to her? I don't think your sensei would let anything happen to her during your training session that you had yesterday so something must have happened after your training session finished yesterday."

I saw Obito and Kakashi share a look before looking back at Rin.

"We don't know. She has been like that since we met Minato- Sensei for training this morning; Even Minato-Sensei couldn't get her to tell him what was wrong."

I could sense that Minato was sitting in one of the trees out of our line of sight but of course he may have hidden his chakra but he can't hide the aura of his soul so I am still able to sense where he is. I look in the direction of the tree where he is sitting and lock eyes with him. His sky blue eyes show his surprise of me being about to sense him. I giggle underneath my breath before moving my eyes back to Kakashi and Obito.

"Even your sensei couldn't get Rin to talk? She normally tells him what is wrong, that's surprising."

The three of us moved our gaze towards Rin who is still snuggled on my chest. Bless her; it seems she has fallen asleep on my chest even with the talking we have been doing. I move my gaze all over Rin's body trying to find any injury or anything that seemed to be wrong with her. My gaze falls towards her stomach, where both of her hands seem to be resting. Ahh, I see. She has started her first period. The wonders of being a female.

"Ahh, I know what is wrong with Rin. She is going to be in pain for the next couple of days, seven days at the most."

Kakashi and Obito look at me alarmed with what I had just said but again Kakashi tried to hide it. I could also tell that Minato was looking in our direction with his eye showing concern for his student and is listening to every word that I am saying. I chuckled lightly when Obito, being the sweetheart he is, started to panic and waves his arms around.

"What's wrong with her? She isn't injured is she?"

I start giggling again and lock eyes with Minato again.

"No Obito, she isn't injured. Now calm down so you don't wake Rin up. She is just going through what every female goes through when they hit puberty. But then again only females go through it."

Obito and Kakashi after a minute understand what I meant and looked away from both me and Rin, though I could see a tinge of pink on their cheeks. This, of course, sent me into a fit of giggles

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

I froze when I heard this. So Rin is going through that time of the month and it seems to be her first time since she hasn't ever acted the way she is now since I became their sensei. And she is going to be in pain, there is nothing I can do about the pain though hopefully, Serenity can.

* * *

 **~~~Serenity's POV~~~**

* * *

" She will be fine but I suggest not doing anything to annoy her because you won't be dealing with the sweet, cheerful, kind Rin."

I could see that Obito looked confused.

"Why won't Rin be her usual self?"

Now how to explain this to two teenage boys and of course with their teacher nearby he'll hear it as well. Ahh, that explanation should work.

"Some females get really bad stomach cramps and it causes them pain every time they try moving. So, of course, we sometimes end up getting moody and snap quicker if someone starts to annoy us, so you might want to be careful. It does give us an excuse to eat as much chocolate as we want though."

The two boys go pale after hearing my words and start to back away from Rin so that they are the other side of me and not that close to Rin. I laugh a little at their silliness before slowly waking Rin up.

She slowly starts to stir but immediately tenses and lets out a moan of pain. I look down at her and smiles softly before moving my hands to her abdomen and sends out some of my special chakra to take away some of the pain she is feeling. It seems to work as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Rin sweetheart? Are you feeling any better?"

"My stomach hurts. Ugh, I feel sick."

"That is a completely normal symptom sweetie. It is your first time going through it so you will feel sick. You shouldn't feel as sick next month though the pain in your stomach will still be painful."

"Really?"

"Yes, it will. Now shall we go back to my house? It nearly time for me to put tea on and you will be hungry."

So the four of us now head back to my house well five if you count Minato following us.

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

After they started to walk away I had to decide what to do. I could follow them or go home. Normally I would mind my own business but something is telling me that I need to go after them and be close Serenity. So with that decided I chose to follow them back to Serenity's House.

* * *

/Thank You for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
** **(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** /Author Comment\

* * *

 **Ninja Soul Mates  
Chapter 2  
** _Serenity POV  
_ While the four of us were on the way back to my home I could tell that Minato was following us still. I don't understand why he is following us though as according to granddad he normally doesn't interfere in other people's business unless it was important. But I don't think following us is important. And there is also the way my body reacted just because I locked eyes with him earlier. I could get lost looking in his beautiful sky blue eyes. I didn't look closer at his hair colour or his body; I seemed to be entranced by his eyes and couldn't seem to snap out of it until I remembered that I had to find out what was wrong with Rin. I wonder if there is anything written in my clan scrolls in my library that can tell me what is wrong with me. I believe grandmother said that she went through the same thing when she first met grandfather and before they even got together and got married.

While being lost in my thoughts we made it to my home. I am very proud of my home, I built it and decorated it myself though grandfather doesn't know that I have this house as I have an apartment rented out that I let Rin use but of course my grandfather thinks that I live there and I am not going to tell him otherwise. My home is my safe haven away from the rest of the villagers not that they always bother me. It is only on some occasions that they do.

My home is surrounded by a barrier that makes it invisible to anyone that doesn't know that I have a home there. We walk inside of the barrier with Minato following and came to see a big gate that surrounds my home so again I have privacy. No one can get inside my house unless your chakra has been channelled into the seal that has been placed underneath the doorbell. I channel my chakra into the seal and the gate open to show my home.

I leave the gate open a little bit so Minato can get through but I know that when he does come through the gate he will close it behind him. We make it to my front door and we walk inside by again putting some chakra on a seal placed on the door handle.

As we are walking inside I heard Minato close the gate and make his way inside the door behind us before hiding in the shadows watching what we were doing. But of course, I know that he is there and I let him know that I do by locking eyes with him for a second before looking away and closing my front door.

 _Minato's POV  
_ This gate seemed to hide the house from anyone's view and I could see that near the doorbell there is a seal that stops just anyone from getting inside her home. She opens the gate and Serenity, Rin, Obito and Kakashi walk in but Serenity doesn't completely close the gate so I wait until they are inside the gate before I flash inside, and make sure to close the gate silently before again hide in the shadows. I then take a look at her home and my breath in caught in my throat once again. Her home is beautiful; in fact, it is exactly how I imagined my future home would look like. As I am an orphan I always imagine what type of home that I wanted and Serenity's home is exactly how I imagine it.

Serenity's home was a big mansion. It is in the traditional Japanese style. The doors are sliding doors but they can't just be opened as she has placed seals on everyone so there is a limit to the number of people that can get in. There seem to be three different floors. The main color scheme of her home is crème white, chocolate brown and the roof tiles are a light gray colour. There are a lot of trees surrounding her home such as Cherry Blossom trees, Red Maple trees, and a few Bonsai trees. There is also some Boxwood shrubs and some gravel either side of the path leading to the front door.

I follow them inside the house after they enter to see the Foyer. And again my breath is taken away. While hiding in the shadows I am shocked once again when Serenity looks in my direction and locks eye's with me for a few seconds before looking away. How does she know that I am here? I am hiding my chakra as well as hiding in the shadows. I'll have to ask her after my students have gone to bed.

The Foyer is crème-yellow, with light brown for the color scheme. There is a step where shoes are placed and there are a few pairs of slippers on the steps. When walking inside to the left there are the stairs leading up to the second floor and to the right of the stairs, there is a hallway that leads to the rest of the first floor. On the left side of the foyer, there is a big white plate with light blue marking and a vase full of daffodils on top of a light brown cabinet that holds more slippers and opens via sliding the doors open.

They continued inside with me following until they come to the living room where Serenity has Rin lie down and go back to sleep. Rin seems to be in pain still so it is a good idea for her to have a nap.

On the left of the living room, there is a white couch in an L-shape that has plenty of black and gray cushions. There is a black side table at the right end on the couch and there is a coffee table in front of the couch that has a small Bonsai tree. To the left of the living room there is a black big, long cabinet that holds different ordainments and in the middle of the cabinet is a black flat screen TV. The floor is wood paneling and there is a chocolate colored mat underneath the couch and the coffee table.

The living room is beautiful. I am entranced by my surroundings but I am confused. Why does the living room look exactly like how I dreamed I wanted when I started my own family? It is the same with the house and the foyer. They look just the way I dreamed I wanted. Did she dream about them the same way? But why are they the same as what I imagined?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Serenity, Obito, and Kakashi continued walking forward leaving Rin to sleep so I followed them and ended up inside the kitchen.

The color scheme for Serenity's kitchen is light and chocolate brown and a blue-grey. The left of the kitchen holds some cabinets and some wall cabinets. The back of the kitchen has the sink in front of the window which is in the middle of the back wall. Both sides of the sink have a cabinet and a wall cabinet. The right side of the kitchen has the fridge with a floor cabinet either side. Next to one of the floor cabinets is the oven with a cabinet to the right and a big cabinet with some draws at the bottom. In the middle of the kitchen is an island with three stools each side. The island top is blue-grey. On the ceiling on top of the island, there is a rack that holds pots and pans.

 _Serenity's POV  
_ I tell Rin to lie on the couch and take a small nap while I make Tea. I take Kakashi and Obito with me into the Kitchen so that they can take part in helping me cook tea and also make sure that they don't wake up Rin,

"So Obito, Kakashi, what do you want for tea today?"

They both had a thoughtful look in their eyes before Obito shouts out but quietly enough so that Rin can't hear him.

"STEW!"

I look at Kakashi to see him nod so the three of us start to cook tea.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3-Rin's POV

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
** **(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** /Author Comment\

* * *

 **Ninja Soul Mates  
Chapter 3  
** _Rin POV  
_ I slowly wake up and notice that I no longer feel sick but I still have pain in my abdomen. I sit up but let out a moan of pain. I remember Serenity Nee-Chan using her chakra and placing it on my abdomen and the pain went away for a little while so I tried using medical ninjutsu to see if that would work. I haven't got that far with using medical ninjutsu so ill have to ask Serenity Nee-Chan for more help.

With using medical ninjutsu the pain lessened but it didn't completely disappear like it did when Serenity Nee-Chan did it. I caught the smell of some food coming from the kitchen. I inhale deeply to discover that Serenity Nee-Chan had cooked stew for tea. My stomach starts to rumble and I start to feel really hungry. Serenity Nee-Chan did tell me that I would be hungrier than I normally am.

I slowly got off the couch and made my way towards the kitchen where I can smell the food cooking and where I can hear Serenity Nee-Chan with Kakashi and Obito. I could see that Serenity Nee-Chan had finished dishing out tea when she turned around and looked at me with a warm smile that always makes me feel safe, warm and loved.

I have never told Serenity Nee-Chan but I don't really see her as a sister figure but as a mother figure. She is my adopted mother and both Kakashi and Obito feel the same way that I do. I have known Serenity Nee-Chan since last year when my apartment was broken into. As I am an orphan I could only afford a cheap apartment on the bottom floor so it is easily broken into when people are drunk.

Nee-Chan was walking past me when she saw that my door was broken and that it would cost to have the door fixed and I couldn't do that. So she offered me two options. Option one is that I could live in her apartment because she hardly even uses it or I could move in with her at her house that no one knows about. So I decided that on some night I would sleep at her apartment and on other days I would sleep at her secret home. She did make me promise to come to her home every evening for tea so that I can save the money that I have.

When Nee-Chan led me inside her apartment I was shocked at what I saw. The apartment she was given meant to be small but when I walked in the apartment was massive. She has placed a seal on the door handle for the door and she made it so that only her and my chakra could open the door.

The colour scheme for the whole apartment are crème, whites, a bit of black and both light brown and chocolate brown. When you first enter the apartment and open the black door on the right you open it to see the bedroom and the bathroom. The bed was placed on the left side of the room and the right side of the room has the bathroom. The bed had crème coloured sheets and pillow as well as some ref cushions. Next to the bed on the right is three floor cabinets with the sink being placed in the middle and mirrors above them. In front of the sink is a white toilet and an egg shaped white bath. In front of the bath is a glass screen with black panelling. In front of the bed is a chocolate coloured chair with a brown cushion.

After leaving the Bedroom/Bathroom you see the rest of the apartment with shows the living room and the kitchen/dining room. The kitchen has an island counter, which has a sink placed on it and stools on the left side at the back of the apartment. Behind the island is the fridge which is silver. To the right of the fridge, there are a lot of wall cupboards and counters. Next, to the fridge, there is the oven. Above the oven is a microwave.

In the middle of the apartment is the living room. There are three couches, all being chocolate brown coloured. one of the couches are placed on the left of the room Next to that is an end table that holds a vase filled with a few cherry blossoms twigs. to the right of the end table, there is another couch. Next to that couch is another end table with a lamp standing behind it. Another vase of flowers is placed on the end table. To the right of this end table, there is a chocolate brown chair. The cushions are the couches and chair are blue and purple. In the middle of the couches on a light brown mat, there is a foot seat, also light brown, and a wood coloured dark brown coffee table.

I remember Nee-Chan giggling at my face when I walked in the apartment. I remember asking how the apartment is so big inside and she said that she had used seals to make it appear larger on the inside but still is seen as the normal size on the outside. The apartment was way better than the one that I was given and Nee-Chan even said that I don't have to pay any rent as she has it covered.

I even asked Nee-Chan if I could tell my teammates when we got placed on our genin team with Minato-Sensei. I haven't told Minato-Sensei about my apartment yet though. On the day when I and Obito were placed on the same team as Kakashi I dragged both Obito and Kakashi to try and find Nee-Chan so that Obito and Kakashi could get inside my new apartment and when we found Nee-Chan she added their chakra and we went inside.

Even I giggled along with Nee-Chan when we saw Obito and Kakashi's faces at seeing my new apartment. I only sleep in the apartment 3 days a week and the last 4 days I sleep round Nee-Chan's home.

I snapped out of my daze and look at Nee-Chan when she starts to talk to me,

"Rin? Are you feeling better now? Do you still feel sick or do you think you will be able to eat something?"

"I'm feeling better Nee-Chan. I don't feel sick anymore but my stomach hurts and I am hungry."

"That's good. Let's head towards the Dining room. Obito, Kakashi, could you help me take the dishes out."

I see them nod and we make our way to the dining room with our tea ready to be eaten.

* * *

/Thank You for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
** **(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** /Author Comment\

* * *

 **Ninja Soul Mates  
** **Chapter 4  
** _Minato's POV  
_ I saw Rin walk into the Kitchen and saw Serenity turn to look at Rin and gave her a smile. With that one smile which Serenity was directed towards Rin, I could tell exactly what she saw Rin as. The main emotion that I can feel is love. Not just any love but motherly love. Rin seems to know this as well because she goes into a daze until Serenity snaps her out and it and they go to the dining room.

I was about to follow in the shadows but I saw that there was a meal left on the island top and there was a little note placed next to it. The note said was to place the dishes in the sink after he had finished eating. So I sat on the stool next to the island top and quickly finished my food. It saves me the trouble of going to my lonely apartment and preparing something to eat. I wonder if I asked she will allow me to live here. It seems that Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are mostly here but it seems that those three are the only people that know she has a home.

After I finished eating I could hear them coming back to the kitchen so I once again hide in the shadows waiting for Serenity to be alone. After they placed their dishes in the sink Obito said goodbye and headed back to the Uchiha compound while Kakashi and Rin head up the stairs to the second floor and went in their rooms to go to sleep.

After I heard the two bedroom doors close I turned around towards Serenity to see that she had finished washing up the dishes and was now drying them and packing them away. I stayed quiet and let her finish what she was doing before I came out of the shadows and sat on the closest stool near the island top. I sat there silently until I heard her angelic voice ask

"Do you drink tea?"

"Yes, I do"

"Do you have a preferred flavor of tea?"

"No, I don't mind any flavour."

 _Serenity's POV  
_ I chose to make my favorite tea, Vanilla tea. I place the teacup in front of him before sitting on the other side of the island top and taking my first good look of what Minato looks like.

He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. He has two jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing the standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals.

 _Minato's POV  
_ I took a sip of my tea. It was delicious and not to mention it is one of my favorite flavours. Vanilla tea. I decided that while I had the chance I would satisfy my curiosity and asked her

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

With a raised eyebrow she said, "I don't mind but of course it depends on the questions that you ask."

"How did you know that I was in the tree in the park? And how did you know that I was hiding in the shadows? I was hiding my chakra."

"Umm, I could still sense where you were. I was able to feel your aura of your soul due to be having special chakra that is similar to that of a Miko's."

"Miko? What is a Miko?" I asked curiosity shown in my eyes.

"A Miko is someone that can use their powers to purify a demon and sometimes it can be used to heal a person and in my case, I can do both these things as well as placing barriers to protect and hide a place."

"Do you mean the barrier that you have placed around your home?"

"Yes, that is one of the barriers that I have up but I also have another one up that is active all the time, even when I am asleep."

"What other barrier do you have active?"

"The one that surrounds all of Konoha. This barrier lets me know when someone is entering the village and whether they are a threat or not."

"All of Konoha? Doesn't that take a lot of your chakra?"

"No not at all but the power I use is a lot different to the chakra that you use."

"How is it different?"

"Well chakra is made up of Spiritual energy and Physical energy but with my power, if comes from the spiritual energy that comes from my soul and I have no limit of how much I can use but I need to be able to unconsciously and consciously call it and be able to use it."

"Ahh, I see. This might sound to be a very weird request but would you mind if I move in your home? I don't really like going back to my lonely apartment and my students are always here so we could use the surrounding area for private training."

She looked into my eyes and it seemed that she was looking straight into my soul. I started to get nervous when she didn't remove her gaze and it also didn't help that with Serenity being so close my body was starting to get hot, my cheeks are starting to go pink and it seemed that my soul was trying to call out to her, though shyly. The breath froze in my throat when I felt her soul answering the call. A massive amount of pleasure seemed to rush through my body and I wasn't able to think clearly. My body starts to move by itself and my hands softly hold her hands inside my own. I move my gaze back up to Serenity's eyes to see that they are glazed over and isn't in focus.

 _Serenity's POV  
_ I look deep inside of his blue eyes to see if he had any hidden motives behind his request. I look deeply into his eyes that I could see his soul shyly peeking from its hiding place. His soul is magnificent. It is so pure and so bright, that is very unusual. Not many adults' souls are so pure. His soul begins to slowly come out of the shadows and it seemed to be calling my own soul and hoping that my soul will answer his call. I answer the call and allow my soul to come forward and interactive with Minato's soul. The pleasure that my body gets from our souls being connect was amazing.

While I was deep in thought Minato seems to move unconsciously and takes my hands into his. This seemed to make the pleasure my soul and body was feeling triple. Minato's body and soul seemed to be going through the same experience that I myself am going through.

I am confused, what is happening with my body? Why is my soul answering Minato's soul's call? That only happens if they are soul...mates. Is Minato my soul mate? I remember grandmother telling me that grandfather was her soul mate and you can normally tell when your soul calls out to each other. When your souls are connected you can't be that far away from each other due to your souls calling out to each other. So I have finally found my soul mate and that means that I can trust him to never betray me because his soul wouldn't allow him to and neither would my soul.

 _Minato's POV  
_ I let out the breath that I was unconsciously holding and tried to will my body to cool down. I watch as Serenity's eyes begin to focus and they lose the glazed over look. Looking closely I could see that her cheeks like mine have turned slightly pink and her body seem to be shaking slightly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again and replying to my earlier request.

"I don't mind you moving in; however you are not allowed to let anyone know that you are living here or even let anyone know that I have a home here unless you ask me first and if I can trust them to keep my home a secret. My grandfather thinks that I am living in an apartment in the village but I want my privacy around from the villagers that stick their noses in other people lives. No one ever visits this part of the forest so it was the perfect place for me to place my home."

"The only person that I would have requested knowing that I will be living here would be Jiraiya-Sensei. But I do agree with your terms as I enjoy my own privacy as well. Do you have a library where I can place my Namikaze clan scrolls?"

"Pervy Sage? You can tell him that you will be living here. And the library is the whole third floor with a lot of my own scrolls. Are you going to get your stuff now? Or will you get them tomorrow?"

I look at the clock to see it is 9oclock; I don't normally go to bed until 10oclock.

"I'll go get my stuff now quickly if that is alright."

Serenity nods her head while looking at the clock.

"Yeah, that is fine. I'll give you the tour of the rest of the house when you get back. I don't normally go to bed until 10oclock."

I nod my head and we both head towards the door where she adds my chakra to the door and the compound gate so I can just walk in. I quickly flash to my apartment to get my things before going back to my new home.

* * *

/Thank You for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5- Kakashi's POV

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
** **(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** /Author Comment\

* * *

 **Ninja Soul Mates  
** **Chapter 5  
** _Kakashi's POV  
_ After going upstairs and closing my bedroom door I could hear talking coming from the Kitchen. One voice is Serenity Nee-Chan and the other voice is familiar. I sneak out of my bedroom leaving my bedroom door open so that I don't make any noise. I slowly sneak down the stairs and hear the voices closer and I see that is Minato-Sensei that is talking to Serenity Nee-Chan.

They both walk out of the front door and a few seconds later I see Nee-Chan walk back in and head to the living room and sits down on the couch. I follow after Nee-Chan and sit next to her on the couch in silence before asking

"Is Minato-Sensei moving in Nee-Chan?"

She looks at me and smiles softly before replying

"Yes, he is. It will be easier since you live here with me and Rin lives here sometimes and Obito is always here when he doesn't have to be at the Uchiha compound. You can now use the training dojo that I have is the basement where no one will be able to steal any of your Jutsu or even sense you using your chakra."

I nod. That does make more sense. I then remembered what happened between them in the kitchen and I was curious so I decided that I would ask and see if I would get an answer.

"Nee-Chan, What were you and Minato-Sensei doing in the kitchen? You both seemed to be in a daze."

I see Nee-Chan's cheeks get red and she bites her bottom lip. She takes a deep breath and turns her gaze back to mine.

"Well, I was looking into Minato's soul to see if his request was honest or not. I was able to see that it was but I also discovered that he is my soul mate."

"He is? How do you know Nee-Chan?"

"His soul called out to mine and mine answered. That proves if you are soul mates but only when your souls call out to each other."

"I see. Do you know anyone else who is soul mates?"

"My grandmother and grandfather are. My grandmother told me what to expect and how to know if someone is your soul mate."

"They are?"

"Yep, now shouldn't you be in bed mister."

I nod and was about to head back upstairs before Nee-Chan pulls me into a hug for a few seconds before letting me go and kissing me on my forehead. My cheeks turn slightly pink and I hear Nee-Chan giggle lightly as I make my way back upstairs and head back in my bedroom.

I sit down and my bed and think back to when I first met Nee-Chan. When Rin introduce us to Nee-Chan she looked in my eyes and smiled softly before hugging me and asking Rin and Obito to leave to room. When they had left she told me to let it out, that I would feel better when I did. I haven't cried in front of anybody since I was younger. I didn't even cry when I discovered my father dead in our family compound.

She was right though. After crying in her arms I ended up falling asleep and when I did wake up, I found myself in her home that no one knows about. After that day I have lived with Nee-Chan. I don't see her as a Nee-Chan though. I don't really remember my birth mother since she died when I was younger. Serenity Nee-Chan no that not right Serenity Kaa-san has treated me like I was her son. Rin and Obito think the same way that I do. They both see Serenity Kaa-san as their mother figure too.

Minato-Sensei has looked after me since my father died and I started to see Sensei as my father figure. Rin and Obito see Minato-Sensei the same way that I do. I wonder if the three of us can speed up Sensei's and Serenity Kaa-san's relationship. This was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

/Thank You for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6- Minato's POV

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
** **(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** /Author Comment\

* * *

 **Ninja Soul Mates  
** **Chapter 6  
** _Minato's POV  
_ I sealed my belongings in separate scrolls, my clothes were in one, the food was in another and all my clan scrolls that I had hidden in my apartment in another and finally all of the weapons that I have is sealed in the last scroll that I had. These four scrolls were then sealed in another scroll so that I only had one scroll in my weapon pouch.

I flashed back to my new home and walk through the compound gate. I double check that the gate is closed before walking through the front door and again making sure it was shut. I heard voices in the living room and saw that Kakashi and Serenity are sitting on the couch and are talking.

Serenity hugs Kakashi and kisses him on the forehead before Kakashi went back upstairs and went back to bed.

I had heard what they were talking about and I froze. Soul... Mates. Is that what it was? Is that why my body reacted to her? That would explain why my body reacted to her so strongly and why my soul was calling out to her. I wonder if there is any information in my clan scrolls. I'll have to look tomorrow.

Serenity seems to be deep in thought so I sneak back to the front door so she doesn't know I heard the conversation that she and Kakashi just had, open the front door and close it loud enough so that she could hear.

Serenity comes out the living room to see me standing at the front door and she smiles shyly. She's so cute! It seems that now she knows that we are soul mates she seems to be a bit shy.

"Minato, you're back quickly. Did you get all of your stuff?"

"Yes, I did. Is there enough time for a tour before we head up to bed?"

"Yes, there is enough time. I'll show you the rest of the first floor, and then we will go to the third floor so you can put your scrolls away before showing you your new bedroom. Is that alright with you?"

"That is completely fine. Lead the Way."

I've already seen the foyer, living room and the kitchen so she leads me towards the pantry.

The pantry is largely filled with a lot of different type of ingredients from baking to cooking. There are a lot of wood shelves which are chocolate brown on the left and right of the room. At the back wall, there are two big cabinets that are also chocolate brown. One of the cabinets holds all of Serenity's cups, mugs, and some teapots. The other cabinet holds all of her big plates, small plates, and bowls. Both cabinets have two draws and they hold all of the cooking utensils. The shelves hold all of the different food ingredients such as pasta, rice and such. There is also different herbs, spices, and sauces. Not to mention there is a different range of baking supplies. The room itself is a crème-white shade.

The next room that I saw was the dining room. There are a lot of seats, for at least over 100 people. The colour scheme of this room is gold-yellow and gold-brown. The table is gold-brown is in u shape. At each space on the table, there are pink cushions either side so that when people eat they are facing each other which leads to an easier conversation. There is light on the ceiling that shines light over the room. There is a window on the right side of the room on the back wall and there was another window on the left side of the wall. There is also a smaller Dining room which is a family one.

The next room she leads me to is a separate bathroom. The bathroom is large just like the rest of her home that she has shown me so far. There are two of these rooms. The room is crème-white, gold-brown and crème-yellow. On the right side of the room is the sink on a grey-blue island. Above the sink is a square glass mirror. Next to the sink is a gold-brown cabinet. In the biggest draw of the cabinet, it holds shower gel, body lotions, shampoo, conditioner, foot crème, face mask, hand crème, and body sprays. The other two draws hold toothbrushes and toothpaste. On top of these draws, there are two compartments that hold bath towels and face towels. On the right side of the cabinet is another grey-blue island that holds different bath products. On the left side of the room is the shower right next to a bath. Next to bath and to the left of the sink is the toilet.

The next room she led me to include an indoor and outdoor hot springs. The hot springs are beautiful. There is a hot spring inside the room but there is also one outside. The room has dark colours inside being brown and a black border going around the bottom of the walls. The hot spring inside is in a large square shape. The hot spring outside is also square shaped and is surrounded by rocks and small trees such as bamboo trees.

The Last room on the first floor is the Pool. The scenery should outside the glass is beautiful. The scenery shows some rocks and has some trees. These trees are bonsai trees and some cherry blossom trees. Blocking the cold air from coming inside the room is some glass door that has green borders, which slide across to open. The pool is a big rectangle. On the left and right of the pool, there are crème pool loungers that have a crème towel rolled up.

I am amazed at what I saw on the first floor. Every single room was beautiful and showed the type of person Serenity was. Everything was simple but some of the room showed that she took get care of her body. I look at Serenity to see that she has amusement in her eyes. I chuckle lightly at myself.

"You're home is beautiful, Serenity."

"Thank you, Minato. But it is not just my home anymore now though is it?"

When I heard this warmth spread through my body. Is this what it feels like to feel at home? To be welcomed? To be.. loved, if we are really soul mates? Does that mean she will accept every aspect of me? I get the feeling I will find the answer to that in the next couple of days.

I rub the back of my head sheepishly and chuckle "Yeah, that's true."

"Let's go upstairs to the third floor to our library now and then I'll take you to your room."

I nod my head and we head upstairs to the third floor. The door to the library is a door that slides open but again Serenity has a seal placed on the door. After adding my chakra to the seal so I can get in, we step inside.

My breath caught in my throat. Even the library is magnificent. There are a lot of scrolls. At the front of the room, right next to the door, there are two long gold-brown tables with gold cushions either side. The library seems to cross over with being a study as well as there is a few laptop that is closed near the wall in their own separate bags. Behind the tables, there are six different bookcases being chocolate brown in colour. Two bookshelves to the right of the room are empty. Three bookcases have different clan symbols. The one of the left of the room has the Senju clan symbol, the next one is the Sarutobi clan symbol and the last one is the Uzumaki clan symbol. The last bookcase has a symbol that I haven't seen before. It has the spiral like the Uzumaki clan symbol but there is a pair of white wings surrounding it.

I turned to Serenity, confusion shown in my eyes. She looks in my eyes before looking at the symbol I was just looking at and smiled softly.

"That symbol is my own. I have my own bloodlines, that hasn't been seen in the three clans that I came from."

"You belong to all three clans? Senju, Sarutobi, and Uzumaki?"

"Yes, the First Hokage was my Great Grandfather, the Second Hokage was my Great Grand Uncle and the Third is my Grandfather. My Great Grandfather married my Great Grandmother, Miko Uzumaki and my Great Grand Uncle married my Great Grand Aunt, Hana Sarutobi."

"You have more than one bloodline?"

"Yes, but I'll tell them to you tomorrow after you finish training Rin, Kakashi, and Obito. We can come back up here to the library to place your scrolls in one of the empty bookcases and have your clan mark placed. Now I'll show you your bedroom now. I'm getting tired."

We walk out of the Library and she seals the door shut. We head down to the second floor and she takes me to a room to the left of the stairs. I slide the door open to see my new room. The colour scheme of the room is black, chocolate brown, gold-brown and crème. On the right of the room, there is a set of sliding door that open to show an oval white bath, a sink with a mirror over the top and toilet on the other side. The left of the room has a side chocolate brown cabinet. Next to the cabinet is the bed which is a wooden four poster canopy with some storage underneath that hold some more sheets and covers. The bed has two white pillows and some red and black cushions. In front of the sliding doors leading to the bathroom, there is a black armchair with a white padded cushion set. The walls are crème and the carpet is crème coloured.

Simply amazing. I love my new room. It is more inviting that my apartment was. I was mesmerised.

"I see you like your new room. There are over 100 rooms on this floor and they are all designed the same way but of course, the colours of the bed sheets change. Rin has decided to use pink, Obito has used orange for when he sleeps over and Kakashi has chosen silver. Are you alright with the colours? Or do you what to change them?"

"I am fine with the colours. What colours do you have?"

"I changed mine to a light blue with a few cushion being moonlight silver. My room is the room right next to yours. I am tired so I am going to bed now, so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Minato."

Before Serenity went inside her room I called out "Goodnight Serenity."

I walked into my room, changed into my yellow pyjama bottoms and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

/Thank You for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
